Heretofore, it has been difficult, if not impossible, to recover submerged vessels such as submarines which may contain a crew.
It is common practice to attempt to rescue a trapped crew individually by means of a container which is transported between the floating mother ship and the submerged vessel. However, there has been little or no serious effect in recovering the submerged ship intact together with a contained crew.